moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wróg mojego wroga
Satyr próbował otworzyć poobijane oczy, jednak ledwie mu się to udawało. Były one tak spuchnięte, a na korytarzu przez który go ciągnięto było tak ciemno, że nieczłowiek praktycznie nic nie widział. - W..ody.- wyszeptał Satyr. Po wielu godzinach tortur jedyne o czym marzył, to śmierć i szklanka czegoś do picia. Jeden z ciągnących go członków Księżycowej Czaszki, człowiek ubrany w czarno-granatowy mundur pociągnął nieczłowieka za ramię a ten wydarł się z bólu. W tym miejscu sadyści z Federacji przyłożyli mu kilka godzin temu rozżarzony pręt. - Zamknij ryj, g#wnożerco.- syknął członek Księżycowej Czaszki. Satyr próbował się skulić, jednak siłą woli zdusił w sobie to pragnienie. Przypomniał sobię jak wygląda jego brzuch. Zaledwie wczoraj funkcjonariusze przystawili mu do nagiego torsu rozgrzaną do czerwoności klatkę ze szczurem w środku. Zdesperowane zwierzę nie wiedziało jak uciec, więc próbowalo się przegryźć przez nieszczęśnika. Federacja dbała o to żeby trzymać swoją ofiare przy życiu, ale rany nadal były poważne. - Pomyślałbyś że gdyby nie dolna część jego ciała, mógłby normalnie żyć?- spytał drugi strażnik.- Rzygać mi się chcę. Satyr niemal się uśmiechnął. To prawda, jeśli nie policzyć rogów, to od pasa w górę wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek. Dolna część ciała natomiast wyglądała jak wyrwana od humanoidalnego kozła. Podobno tego rodzaju nieludzi I Przywódca szczególnie nie lubił. Satyr zastanawiał się dlaczego. - Za co w ogóle tego śmiecia tak obili?- spytał pierwszy członek Księżycowej Czaszki. - Ch#j wie.- odrzekł drugi.- Znaczy z tego co wiem walczył za Libertatum, był też członkiem "Astralnych" Magnosa i Dzieci Layli. Pewnie się ukrywał i dopiero teraz go znaleźliśmy.- w tym momencie strażnik splunął nieczłowiekowi do spuchniętego oka.- Śmieć. Satyr pokręcił głową rzucając z siebie ślinę i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Ostatnie 48 godzin było istną katorgą- był torturowany na setki, jeśli nie tysiące sposobów. Odrywanie skóry, wyrywanie paznokci, wbijanie szpilek w prącie, dręczenie wizjami śmierci jego rodziny, to i wiele więcej. Jednak najstraszniejszey w tym wszystkim był bezsens tortur- funkcjonariusze o nic nie pytali. A Satyr przez trzy długie lata sumiennie wykonywał swoje obowiązki- zbierał informację w Libertatum, donosił na przyjaciół będąc pod komendą Magnosa, zdradzał kryjówki będąc członkiem Dzieci Layli. Robił to i więcej, pomagając Federacji łapać nawet starych znajomych, którzy poukrywali się w samym państwie ludzi! Dostawał za to znośne warunki życia i spokój. Jednak dwa dni temu coś się zmieniło- Księzycowe Czaszki przybyły po niego i poddały torturom. A on nawet nie wiedział za co! Chcieli się go pozbyć? Zmusić żeby przyznał się do czegoś czego nie zrobił? Nie było problemu, mógłby nawet wyznać że marzył o tym, żeby gołymi rękoma rozerwać Przywódcę! Po tylu godzinach męk, był gotów na wszystko. Mężczyźni otworzyli drzwi, uderzając w nie głową Satyra. Nieczłowiekowi zakręciło się a jego mózg przestał rejestrować obrazy. Odzyskał pełną świadomość dopiero gdy znalazł się na drewnianym krześle a niosący go sadyści wyszli z pomieszczenia. Satyr wziął głęboki wdech. Szkoda że był tak bolesny- dwie godziny skakania po żebrach zrobiły swoje. - Jeneser Guren, pseudonim "Ramsay".- odezwał się czyiś gruby głos.- Od 2010 członek różnorakich organizacji nieludzkich, od 2011 nasz szpieg. Satyr podniósł opuszczoną głowę i od razu puściły mu zwieracze. Nieczłowiek się tym jednak nie przejmował, gdyż miał przed sobą najgorszą osobę jaką mógł spotkać ktoś taki jak on. Tardsihe Łowrow, zarządca więzień i Obozów Pracy, główny sadysta Federacji. Tardsihe nawet nie drgnął. Tego typu reakcje na jego widok były typowe. - Wo...dy.- wyszeptał Jeneser. W odpowiedzi na to Łowrow postawił na swoim biurku szklankę i wypełnił ją czystą, krystaliczną wodą. Satyr otworzył zeschnięte usta, chcąc nasycić rosnące w nim pragnienie. Tardsihe z premedytacją wziął do rąk szklankę, odsunął lekko maskę i powoli, skrupulatnie zaczął ją opróżniać. Jeneserowi zachciało się płakać, nie miał jednak siły zrobić nawet tego. Gdy Łowrow zobaczył że w szklance pozostało jedynie kilka kropel, rzucił nią prosto w skroń Satyra. Nieczłowiek zobaczył jak naczynie odbija się od jego głowy i upada na podłogę. Sam Jeneser zebrał w sobie resztki sił i padł obok niej. Gdy jego ciało uderzyło o podłogę odezwały się wszystkie rany a Satyr wyraził swój ból w niemym krzyku. Mimio to otworzył usta i zaczął opróżniac językiem wnętrze szklanki. Tardsihe uniósł dłoń która zaczęła zmieniać się w niewielką czarną chmurę, która złapała Satyra za gardło, uniosła i ustawiła na krześle. Jeneser był gotów na wszystko- jak chcą to niech go dręczą i torturują. Co za różnica? Już i tak jest stracony. - Moje gratulacje, przyjacielu!- zakrzyknął uradowany Tardsihe, po czym wstał, unosząc ręce w górze. Satyr zaniemówił. Naczelnik więzień wyciągnął drugą szklankę i napełnił ją wodą, po czym podszedł do Jenesera i go napoił. Satyr był przekonany że zamiast wody pojony jest kwasem, jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać. Po raz pierwszy od 48 godzin pozwolono mu się napić. - Wybaczcie to niekomfortowe traktowanie.- powiedział Łowrow, zabierając szklankę i krążąc wokół krzesła ofiary.- Musieliśmy być pewni że miesiące pełne wygody i komfortu nie złamy twojego ducha. Satyr spojrzał na Tardsihe'a ze zdziwieniem. Czyżby miał przeżyć dzisiejszy dzień? - Wasza misja wymagać będzie sporej ilości ciężkiej pracy, a my musieliśmy być pewni, że możemy wam zaufać.- kontynował Łowrow.- Rozumiecie, prawda? - Tak.- odpowiedział automatycznie Jeneser, chociaż jego mózg nawet w połowie nie przeanalizował tego co właśnie usłyszał. - Astralni, Dzieci Layli, Czarne Węże.- wymieniał Łowrow.- Kiedyś te organizację narobiły nam sporo problemu. Brudni głupcy którzy nie rozumieli że nadszedł nowy ład, kąsali wspaniały twór Welffa. Udało nam się ich jednak wyeliminować, również dzięki pomocy takich osób jak ty, przyjacielu. Satyr pokiwał z dumą głową. Pamiętano o nim! O jego zasługach! Za to kochał Federację. A może nienawidził? Nie! Nienawiść wobec suwenera była złem- godziny brutalnej edukacji go tego nauczyły. - Spełniałem swój obowiązek.- powiedział Jeneser. Stojący za nim Tardsihe dotknął delikatnie ramienia nieczłowieka. - Wiemy i pewnie po tak ciężkiej służbie nie marzycie o niczym innym jak o odpoczynku.- powiedział Łowrow. Satyr rozmarzył się. Piękna plaża, czyste może, świety spokój. Najlepiej by mu było w jakiejś tajnej willi w Kordianowie. - Niestety!- na dźwięk głosu Łowrowa marzenia Jenesera prysły jak bańka mydlana.- Federacja wymaga od nas, byśmy jeszcze raz poświęcili się, walcząc w jej imię. Nieczłowiek pokiwał smutno głową na znak że rozumie. - Legion zaatakował, a wraz z nim zaczęli aktywizować się starzy przeciwnicy.- powiedział Łowrow.- Nie są niebezpieczni, a po prostu uciążliwi. Zwykłe niedobitki, które nie wiedzą, że ich wojna się skończyła. Niemniej mogą być użyteczni. Satyr spojrzał zdziwiony. - Oni sądzą że Legion da im wolność, przywróci stary porządek.- kontynuował Łowrow.- Marnują swoje siły na niszczenie naszych pojazdów, atakowanie przyczółków. Bezsensownie marnują swój i nasz czas! A mogliby być o wiele bardziej użyteczni, gdyby skupili się na walce z o wiele większym zagrożeniem! - Wróg mojego wroga...- rzekł Satyr. - Głupia logika.- odrzekł Łowrow.- Potrzebujemy kogoś kto im to ukarze. Kogoś kto ponownie zjednoczy te porozrzucane grupki, kto da im broń, wskarze prawdziwe zagrożenie. Ktoś taki jak ty, przyjacielu. Satyrowi z wrażenia opadła szczęka. - Czemu zaniemówiliście?- spytał Naczelnik.- Macie znajomości, bogatą biografię i nasze wsparcie. Jesteście w stanie ich zjednoczyć i nałożyć im smycz. Nauczyć że Pana się nie gryzie. - Za bardzo nienawidzą Federacji.- odrzekł Jeneser.- Poza tym jest ich tak niewielu. Po co marnować siły? - Bo ja tak mówię.- rzekł oschle Łowrow, ściskając mocniej ramię Satyra. Nieczłowiek zakrzyknął z bólu, kiwając głową. - Cieszę się że się rozumiemy.- powiedział Tardsihe, napełniając szklankę wodą i podając ją Satyrowi.- Za nowy, wspaniały świat, przyjacielu. Chwała wielkiej Federacji. Satyr opróżnił szklankę, przyjmując swój los. - Chwała wielkiej Federacji.- odpowiedział. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures